moonlightclan
by Bluestarisawesome
Summary: this is the sory of a clan i made up. awesomeness...
1. allegiances

**Allegiances:**

Moonlightclan

**Leader:** Cloudstar- solid white she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Deputy:** Stormtail- gray tom with green eyes.

**Medicine cat: **Brightsky- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Snowpaw-solid white she cat with blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

(Toms and she-cats without kits)

Brownleaf- brown tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Raindrop- grayish blue she-cat with white paws.

Apprentice: Grasspaw-she-cat with unusually green pelt with purple eyes.

Leaffall-brown, golden and russet pelted she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice:Firepaw- flame colored tom with amber eyes.

Bravesoul- solid black she cat with blue eyes.

Featherwhisker- gray colored tom with feather-like whiskers.

Moondrift-the oldest warrior. Stone colored she-cat. It is believed she can't have kits.

Mouseclaw-brownish gray tom with green eyes.

Apprentice:honeypaw- honey colored she-cat with amber eyes.

**Queens:**

(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Whitetail- ginger she-cat with white tail.

(Smallkit, Runningkit, Sunkit, Flamekit, Icekit, Gingerkit,Jaykit,Heatherkit)

Currently the only she cat with eight kits and all survived.

Scratchthroat- pinkish gray she-cat with permanent scars from a badger attack when she was an apprentice. Is known for her impatience and bad temper.

(Sweetkit, Chasekit, Cherrykit)

Loudpurr-mottled brown she-cat who is known to purr very loudly.

Sunshine-yellow tabby she-cat with golden eyes. You would mistake her for a ray of sunshine.

**Elders: **

(former warriors and queens, now retired)

Sweetberry- green eyed she-cat with a dull tortoiseshell coat. Is the mother of Cloudstar, raindrop, and brightsky. Currently the oldest cat in moonlightclan.


	2. prolouge

Prologue

"Oh Goldenstripe, it hasn't stopped raining for days! We have no where to take shelter. I am worried that I will have no where to have my kits." A she-cat whimpered.

"Now Sweetberry you know I am not the type to worry, but this certainly isn't normal." Goldenstripe responded calmly. "Speaking of kits maybe you should see Rockclaw. He hasn't given you your borage yet has he?

"Perhaps I should. I could use the exercise even though my fur will be soaked." Sweetberry added, half to herself.

Sweetberry padded though the flooded medicine clearing and was able to scent Rockclaw.

"Rockclaw, you seemed to have forgotten my borage." Sweetberry called.

"I haven't forgotten." Rockclaw snapped. "We don't have any borage or I would have given you some much earlier. I am sure you will be fine because you have had a lot and you are due in a quarter moon."

"Oh well if you are sure…" Sweetberry trailed off.

"You should be resting. I don't want you walking around too much, okay Sweetberry?" Rockclaw advised.

"Okay. I don't want to be a burden." Sweetberry fretted.

"Now Sweetberry, don't be like that. You are bringing more kits into the clan! we would be glad to bring you fresh-kill and just be there for you. Just lie down. You might need the energy for later." Rockclaw reassured her.

Sweetberry padded out of the den, and went back to the nursery. Goldenstripe was waiting patiently for her return.

"So, did he give you anything?" Goldenstripe asked.

"No we don't have any more borage. He told me since I am so close, I probably won't need any."

"Alright Sweetberry, try breathing more instead of less."

Sweetberry just nodded, as she feared if she tried to speak, it would come out as a yowl.

_I really hope Rockclaw is right about me not needing any borage. _She thought.

Suddenly a wave of pain came over her and the next thing she knew a solid white kit was on the moss.

"A she-cat!" Rockclaw sounded emotional. "I think there's two more, Sweetberry."

"okay." Sweetberry replied through gritted teeth.

Time went on the there was a grayish blue she cat, and the final kit was a golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

"Great job, Sweetberry. They are all little she-kits!" Rockclaw seemed even more excited. "It's a shame Mistswipe isn't here to meet his kits." Sweetberry reminisced.

"Oh Sweetberry even starclan couldn't have put him on the right path." Rockclaw chided.

Mistswipe had been mates with two kitty pets while he was mates with Sweetberry. Sweetberry only blamed herself ever since he left to be with his other kits. Since then she hasn't even noticed a certain tom wanting to take his place.

"I think the golden tabby will be Brightkit, the white one will be Cloudkit, and the blue- gray one will be Rainkit.

"Excellent choice." Rockclaw padded out of the den.

"Rockclaw sure was emotional." Goldenstripe remarked. "I have never heard a medicine ca say good job. Congratulations, maybe, but never good job."

"Yeah, I guess he was." Sweetberry noticed.

_Ever since Mistswipe left me, he has been acting really strange._ Sweetberry thought.


	3. Chapter one

Moonlightclan:

Chapter one

It was a normal day in the moonlightclan camp. brightsky was in the medicine den, moondrift, leaffall, firepaw, bravesoul and mouseclaw were all on border patrol. Cloudstar was in her den. The clan's only elder, Sweetberry, was utterly alone ever since Mudslide died seasons ago. She decided to have a chat with brightsky if she wasn't too busy. She padded over to the medicine clearing.

"brightsky!" she hissed.

"is that you, Sweetberry? Come in, come in!" brightsky seemed worried.

"oh, my first patient!" Snowpaw, the recent medicine cat apprentice purred.

"well I would hate to disappoint you but I just came to talk." Sweetberry explained.

"oh, well sweetberry that is fine too. so what do you want to talk about?" brightsky asked curosly.

"anything. I am so alone." Sweetberry whispered.

Brightsky felt bad for her mother. She is the oldest cat in the clan, and had no other elders to talk with. Snowpaw, however, felt that she shouldn't be there. She is a medicine cat apprentice, so she should be herb gathering.

"brightsky, why don't I go herb gathering?" Snowpaw piped up.

"well, okay. Take a warrior with you." brightsky reasoned.

Snowpaw padded out of the den. The border patrol had returned, so she decicied to take Moondrift. She is the most patient, friendly cat in the clan. Snowpaw knew that Moondrift would love to accompany her.

"Moondrift?" Snowpaw called to her.

"oh, hello Snowpaw." Moondrift responded.

"Moondrift, would you go herb gathering with me?" Snowpaw asked.

"Well, okay. I just hope I can make it. I have been so tired lately." Moondrift said half to herself.

Snowpaw wondered if Moondrift should retire. She is the oldest warrior in the clan. Cloudstar even asked her if she would become an elder, but she simply refused saying 'I still owe this clan'. they got towards the crystal falls and found herbs. Moondrift seemed like she was dying to tell Snowpaw something.

"Snowpaw?" Moondrift started.

"oh what is it Moondrift?" she responded.

"Snowpaw, I am worried about…" she broke off.

"you are worried about?" Snowpaw urged.

Snowpaw caught on.

"Are you expecting kits?" Snowpaw wondered.

"That is what I am afraid of. The other times, well, the other times didn't go so well." She responded with a note of sadness.

"well, let me scent you." Snowpaw said nervously.

She padded over to Moondrift and finally looked up to her and said," who's the lucky tom?"

"oh I knew it! I am so worried and excited at the same time. I know I shouldn't get my hopes up so much, but I am still so, so… she couldn't finish.

They made their way back to camp wantin g to tell everyone the suprising news.

-in the medicine den-

"what are you saying?" brightsky asked.

"I am saying you should get to know bravesoul better. She is your half-sister."

"what?" brightsky couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"yes. Think about. You were born during the rains, so was she. She is black, raindrop is gray-blue. She even lookes like you all for starclan's sake." Sweetberry reminded her.

"she doesn't look like Cloudstar." Brightsky retorted.

"well of course you don't believe me. You don't even know about your father." Sweetberry remembered.

"my father? After all these moons, you tell us now? For starclan's sake the rains were ages ago. Cloudstar, raindrop and I are almost elders ourselves!" brightsky hissed.

"why do you think I lived so long? It was starclan's will for you to know the story." Sweetberry retorted. "after I tell you, I will die. I am sure of it. So listen to me while you

Have the chance. I know your not a fool." Sweetberry backed out of the den.

"Brightsky!" Snowpaw called

"Brightsky, oh brightsky where are you?" Moondrift fretted.

"Would you two calm down? I am in the medicine den, as I should be." brightsky snapped.

"Right. Anyway, Snowpaw, I think brightsky and I should speak alone." Moondrift hinted.

"okay. Best of luck!" Snowpaw called on her way out.

"so Moondrift. Why are you here?" brightsky wanted this to be short, sweet and to the point.

"brightsky, remember those times when you were an apprentice, and flowertail had to explain why I never had my kits?"

"yes, but I don't see…" she broke off

"are you…" she paused again

"yes." Moondrift whispered.

"oh, Moondrift." Brightsky had no idea what to say.

"I am not going to get my hopes up like I did the other times." Moondrift said sadly.

"Now, Moondrift don't be so hard on yourself. You never gave up, and the clan admires you for that. I can't make you any promises, but I am sure that it will work this time." Brightsky did her best to reassure her.

**A/N: so I just wanted to do my own clan, make up my own story, my own characters. You know, do something different. I really didn't want this to be another one of my romance stories. What do you think? Anything I should change? Did I rush the story? Come on people I need reviews! I know there is a brightsky in my other story. I will get to that later. Like now. They are not the same cat. Zlso I will introduce the queens later. I have a feeling you will like Scratchthroat. (: **


	4. Chapter two

Moonlightclan

Chapter two

Even though Moondrift was due in more than two moons, she decided to go ahead and find her place in the crowded nursery. It is very crowded, but all of Whitetail's kits would be apprenticed soon. Moondrift slowly padded into the den.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Oh, is it Moondrift? Great starclan Moondrift you come here often, but never stay for long," Scratchthroat sneered.

"Aww, don't mind Scratchthroat," Whitetail murmured.

"Yes, mind Whitetail. She is the one that made this place so crowded. By the way, are you sure _all_ of those little fur balls of yours are Featherwhisker's?" Scratchthroat sneered.

"Oh, shut up Scratchthroat. As ugly as those scars are I am surprised that Mouseclaw was even able to look at you, let alone be your mate." Whitetail purred.

Scratchthroat had nothing more to say.

"Come in, find a place. There is some extra moss there, so just make a nest." Loudpurr said.

"It would be nice to have someone else to listen to Scratchthroat." Sunshine remarked. "Oh yay! More kits to play with!" Gingerkit squeaked.

"Oh, I don't know." Scratchthroat said to the kit.

"Why not?" Gingerkit wondered.

"You see, sometimes queens…" Moondrift cut her off.

"That is quite enough Scratchthroat!" Moondrift yowled.

"Scratchthroat, you aren't making Moondrift feel very welcome," Sunshine chided.

"Why should I? Scratchthroat asked. "You know what, I shouldn't have to. I can't sleep in here anymore. My kits are almost apprentices, so I want to be in the warriors' den," She padded out of the den angrily.

_Good, she's gone,_ Moondrift thought.

"Good. Now that she's gone you can settle in properly," Whitetail commented.

"Hey, don't talk about her like that!" Sweetkit hissed.

Every cat ignored her.

"Whitetail?" Icekit and Gingerkit said simultaneously

"Yes kits?" whitetail responded

"What did Scratchthroat mean when she said that Moondrift comes here all the time but never stays?" Icekit squeaked.

"Should I tell them?" whitetail looked to Moondrift.

"It would be easier if you told them now incase…" Moondrift didn't continue for she thought she had said enough.

"Okay, well sometimes she-cats can't have kits," Whitetail began.

"Why not?" Gingerkit cocked his head to the side.

"No cat knows. I suppose starclan doesn't want them to." Whitetail responded.

"Oh, that is so sad!" Icekit whimpered. Without realizing, he hurt Moondrift's feelings.

Moondrift got up and walked away.

"Oh, Moondrift, he's only a kit. He didn't mean it!" sunshine called after her but she didn't look back.

"Whitetail, what did I say?" Icekit was upset.

"Yes, what did he say?" Runningkit pressed.

"Moondrift is very sensitive. You shouldn't have said that." Whitetail hissed.

"Should we say sorry?" Flamekit asked.

"'Sorry' catches no prey!" Whitetail growled.

Moondrift sat in the middle of camp.

_I have to have these kits while I still have the chance,_ She thought. _Maybe it will work this time._

_***._

"Sweetkit, come forward," Cloudstar announced. Sweetkit shyly stepped up to Cloudstar.

"I Cloudstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this kit. From this day forward, until you are worthy of receiving your warrior name, you will be known as Sweetpaw," The clan cheered for her, and her sister and brother. Their mentors were raindrop, Featherwhisker, and bravesoul.

"while the clan is gathered, we may as well apprentice the others. Smallkit! Come forward." Smallkit, extremely nervous, steped up to Cloudstar.

"from this day forward, until you are worthy of becoming a full warrior to this clan, you will be known as smallpaw." Cloudstar decided on a mentor right then and there.

"your mentor will be Scratchthroat." Cloudstar then apprenticed the others, and since there aren't many warriors, some mentors had two apprentices.

Moondrift noticed Stormtail was bounding over to her as if he was a new apprentice, too.

"Oh, hello Storm_paw,_" She purred.

"Hello Moon_paw_," He joked. "Oh Moondrift, just think! That will be our kits someday."

"Yeah…" she trailed off. For the first time ever, Moondrift was happy.

"I think my kits are coming!" Moondrift fretted. Moondrift insisted gathering herbs with Snowpaw since she wasn't completely useless. Snowpaw stopped in her tracks and looked at her.

"Snowpaw, its too early, isn't it?" Moondrift nearly wailed.

"Well, Brightsky might know for sure. Come on, you can still walk right?" Snowpaw asked.

"Yes, I think so. We aren't that far from camp," Moondrift responded.

The walked to camp, and made it to the nursery. Brightsky was very worried.

"Well, how is she?" Stormtail asked.

"It's too early," Brightsky whispered.

"Oh no," Stormtail whispered back.

"Don't tell her yet, okay?" brightsky hissed.

Brightsky walked into the den. Moondrift didn't look well.

"brightsky," She growled.

"Alright Moondrift. You'll be fine, just…" Moondrift cut her off with a yowl.

"Okay they're coming Moondrift!" brightsky hissed.

Soon enough, a small gray she cat was before her. it was the first kit, and she was stillborn. Moondrift prodded her with her paw.

"Noooooooooo!" Moondrift wailed.

"Moondrift, it isn't your fault," Brightsky did her best to comfort her.

"Why does this always happen?" Moondrift whimpered.

"Okay Moondrift. I think there is another." Brightsky whispered.

In fact, there was another kit. It was a beautiful, strong looking kit, identical to Moondrift.

Stormtail emerged into the den.

"Oh Moondrift," He whispered. He was sad, and relieved all at once.

"Our f-f-first kit," Moondrift stuttered.

"I know," Stormtail said.

Moondrift glanced at the small kit.

"Let's name her Stormkit," She said in a barely audible whisper.

"And her, Miraclekit," Stormtail finished.

**A/N: so, what do you think? Was it sad and awesome at the same time, or was it just a total fail? Review! Review! Review! **

**Fun fact: originally Moondrift was going to have one kit and retire, but I decided that was waaaayyyyyy too expected. Anyway, happy reading! Remember when Sweetberry wanted to talk? Well, there is a story behind that. it involves brightsky and a certain tom. Oooohhhhh! Sooo exciting. In addition, before you ask, NO LEMONS! I'm only in 8th grade for god's sake. **


	5. Chapter three

Moonlightclan chapter 3

"Brightsky?" Sweetberry called.

"What is it?" brightsky sat up slowly and faced her mother.

"I want to tell you a story. It is about your father, and how bravesoul is related to you all." Sweetberry said.

"Oh, here we go." Brightsky hissed.

"Okay. Your father left me, and Rockclaw wanted to take his place." Sweetberry was interrupted.

"Okay, so?" brightsky was getting impatient.

"He was a medicine cat." Sweetberry's tone changed from calm to questioning.

"My relationship with Brownleaf is none of your business!" brightsky yowled.

"I only know because Snowpaw told me." Sweetberry said.

"Snowpaw…" brightsky whispered.

…

I don't know brightsky. First of all, I can scent someone in the bushes and second, you're a medicine cat." Brownleaf hissed.

"That only adds to the romance, Brownleaf!" brightsky purred.

"Well, okay. Leaffall gets boring." Brownleaf said half to himself.

… End flashback

"okay. I wont see him anymore." Brightsky was suddenly ashamed of herself.

"good. I knew you would come to your senses." Sweetberry backed away.

"I just can't believe she's gone." Cloudstar whimpered.

"I know Cloudstar, I know." Raindrop mewed.

Brightsky said nothing at all, and neither did Bravesoul.

Sweetberry had been right. The reason she lived so long was to put brightsky on the right path before it was too late.

-in the nursery-

"Cloudstar and her sisters are taking it really hard." Moondrift commented.

"Moondrift, why is everyone so sad?" Miraclekit asked.

"well, because Sweetberry was the oldest cat, and she was the wisest, and all the cats in this clan were her kits. And, she was my mentor." Moondrift whispered.

Miraclekit said nothing.

"oh it looks as if Cloudstar is calling a clan meeting!" sunshine hissed.

Cloudstar leaped onto the high-branch.

"all cats who all old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high-branch for a clan meeting!" there was really no need for this, as every cat who learned the news of Sweetberry's death was already in the clearing.

"One of our own has died of old age. Sweetberry will be missed, and mourned many times over, however, I feel the clan should focus on the new life." The clan was astonished over how quickly Cloudstar got over the death of her own mother.

"I would not like to appear cold hearted in doing so, but I would like to congratulate Stormtail and Moondrift on their first kit." Cloudstar purred.

"Oh Cloudstar you shouldn't have." Stormtail mewed.

"Yes, I should have." There was tension in her voice. Any cat with eyes could see that Cloudstar wanted Stormtail as a mate the moment she saw him, but her destiny was different. The meeting was over, and Cloudstar leaped down from the tree. Stormtail padded over to the nursery. He really wanted to see his mate and kit.

"Stormtail!" Miraclekit purred.

"Yes, my big strong stormy-storm is here." Moondrift purred.

"Eww! I hate it when you guys get all romantical!" Miraclekit hissed.

"I just came to well, be here." Stormtail mewed.

"Yay!" Miraclekit said excitedly.

**A/N: there we have it. Was it a total fail, was it good? Plz tell me. Oh, and I haven't abandoned invisible. I just wanted to establish this story first, you know make a good story line, characters, etc. and then finish invisible. I won't be able to update a lot because I am in school, and I don't have internet except on Sundays. I thought this was funny:**

**I don't always update, but when I do, you know it will be good.**

**(You have to have seen the Dos Equis commercials to get it)**


	6. Chapter four

Moonlightclan

Chapter four

"Come Snowpaw!" brightsky called from inside the crystal cave. "Are you ready?"

Snowpaw nodded.

"Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat and to protect all cats equally even at the cost of your life?" brightsky mewed.

"I do." Snowpaw said simply.

"Then by the powers of starclan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Snowpaw, from this moment forward you shall be known as Snowflake." Brightsky finished.

"Snowflake." Snowflake whispered.

Brightsky ran through the crystal falls made it to the other side of the falls. Snowflake hesitated and went after her. when snowflake emrged hroigh the icy, vilent water she collapsed. The then found herself in the midst of cool, green grass. She could hear a water fall in the distance. She knew she was in starclan's hunting gounds.

"Snowflake!" she heard her name being called.

"Moonstar?" snowflake was confused, as she did not expect the first leader of Moonlightclan to greet her.

"Yes. I am so proud of you, snowflake. You have so much potential, so much bravery. You remind me of the time that a few friends and I were exiled under a cruel leader, Rowanstar. We then found new territory and called it our own, and thus began Moonlightclan." Moonstar was feeling very nostalgic.

"Shadowclan, You mean, from the original clans? Moonstar, the original clans are so far away! No cat knows of their history, or if they still exist!" snowflake was in disbelief.

"Yes. I have a prophecy." Moonstar began. "the moon will face hardship, and be forced to meet a new sky."

"A new sky?" snowflake was so confused.

"You heard me. A new sky." Moonstar was fading.

Snowflake awakened, cold and wet.

"Did you dream?" brightsky asked.

"yes." Snowflake responded. "A prophecy, 'the moon will face hardship and be forced to meet a new sky'"

"A new sky?" brightsky repeated.

Snowflake nodded.

-In Moonlightclan-

"Oh good they have returned!" Brownleaf called. "Leaffall has a thorn in her paw!"

"Oh, well snowflake would you go and get the marigold?" brightsky asked.

"I've got it!" she called from inside the den.

She found Leaffall.

"I am sorry. Brownleaf just makes such a big fuss over me." Leaffall hissed.

"Oh, we have all noticed." Snowflake joked. "this will sting a bit."

"Ow!" Leaffall hissed.

"There you go." Snowflake mewed.

"Stormtail, and Moondrift, is it your wish to give up your names as warriors and go join the elders?"

"It is" they said simultaneously.

"Your clan honors you both for all your service you have given us. I call upon starclan to grant you both many seasons of rest." Cloudstar finished.

Stormtail and Moondrift decided to retire, after their daughter Miracleflight has grown to be a wonderful warrior and mother. Brightsky, Raindrop, Bravesoul, Whitetail, Loudpurr, Sunshine, and even Scratchthroat are the newest members of starclan. Cloudstar is very old, but insists on leading the clan. In fact, she is so elderly she lost two of her lives to old age.

"While we are here, I may as well name the new deputy. I may not be around much longer." She purred. "I say these words before the noble elder Stormtail, so that he may approve my choice. Runningspirit will be the new deputy of Moonlightclan.

**A/N: so what do you think? **

**Hey, I just met you and this is crazy but here's my story, review it maybe.**

**(Lol… Carly Rae Jensen…. [ wow I can hear the crickets chirping])**

**Anyways, I will get to the prophecy later. I just wanted to skip to the part where everyone that is cool dies. Kinda like Bluestar's prophecy. **

**fun fact: originally, I was going to introduce a prophecy in the first chapter and it was 'the rain will fall, and after the clouds, the brightest sky will follow.' But I decided that was too obvious, and maybe even a little lame. Besides, I love skyclan so much I wanted them to be in the story. Oops, did I just give it away? Darn. Anyways I better end this a/n before it's longer than the story.**

**Fun fact #2: Every time I try to type, 'story' comes out as 'sotry'. **


	7. Chapter five

Moonlightclan chapter 5

"Congratulations on becoming deputy, Runningspirit." Miracleflight purred.

"I feel wonderful that someday I will be able to lead this clan." runningflight said matter of factly."

"Don't show off in front of the kits." Miracleflight growled

"Their my kits too so I can do what I like." Runningspirit hissed.

_Why does Miracleflight have to be like that? Why am I her mate in the first place? _Runningspirit thought.

"You kits play in here while I stretch my legs." Miracleflight said to her kits.

"Okay, Miracleflight." Obeyed Moonkit.

"oh Moonkit, you such a goody four-paws!" hissed berrykit.

"why do you always have to pick on her, Berrykit?" Flameblaze chided.

Moonkit purred at this, while Berrykit just sat there with an awful look on his face. Bramblekit, as usual had nothing to say. Everyone noticed he was very quiet, and didn't play much. He often ran into things that were in front of him, because he still hasn't opened his eyes.

"why is it always so dark?" Bramblekit hissed.

"What do you mean, you haven't opened your eyes yet." Sweetbriar pointed out.

"I know. It's not fair!" Bramblekit always got upset over nothing.

"you don't have to be so upset. You'll open them sometime." Flameblaze reassured him.

-Outside-

Runningspirit was really close to Smallbreeze, a little too close for Miracleflight's liking.

"Runningspirit, you needn't be that close to her." there was a note of jealousy in her voice.

"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you. She and I are mates. Before you ask, I am with her now because I can't take you constantly fusing over our kits! You tell me when the go to the dirtplace for starclan's sake." Runningspirit and Smallbreeze walked away, leaving Miracleflight there like a piece of rotting fresh kill.

"Fine!" Miracleflight yowled to him, in tears. She ran back into the nursery, and no one said a word. Finally, Flameblaze broke the silence.

"Miracleflight, I am sorry." She said simply.

Sweetbriar mumbled, and then Bramblekit asked, "Will he still be our daddy?"

"Yes, he is still your father." Miracleflight whispered.

Bramblekit had just opened his eyes, and he figured it wasn't a good time. The world was so big, and bright, he struggled to hold his amazement inward. Finally, he couldn't take it.

"Miracleflight, the world is so big!" Bramblekit mewed in astonishment.

"Oh, you've opened your eyes! Runnin…" she trailed off when she remembered. "Runningspirit, he opened his eyes." She whispered.

-The next day in the elders' den-

"Oh, Stormtail I can't believe that Runningspirit left Miracleflight for crow-food!" Moondrift hissed.

"I wouldn't worry. The kits seem fine." Stormtail remarked.

Leaffall and Brownleaf said nothing. Then Bramblekit and Moonkit tumbled in.

"I want a story!" the both yowled.

"Oh, okay, well there is the time I caught my first vole, or the uh…" Moondrift trailed off.

"The time I was a medicine cat apprentice." Stormtail chimed in.

"You were a medicine cat apprentice?" Moonkit asked.

"Oh yes. Much before I was a warrior. In facts, there was a cat from Thunderclan, I believe it was, long ago who did the same thing, but she was crazy. Ran away, returned, and died for real." Stormtail got way off track.

"Hey, tell us about her!" Bramblekit squeaked.

"Well, okay. This ties in with the story of the three. Long ago, in Thunderclan, a clan from the lake, there were three kits born to a medicine cat named leafpool. They were Lionkit, Jaykit and Hollykit. Jaykit was blind, and wanted to become a warrior. Hollykit wanted to be a medicine cat. Lionkit wanted to be a warrior. The arrangements didn't work out, so Jaykit ended up being a medicine cat, and Hollykit was a warrior. Lionpaw found out he was super strong, and Jaypaw could walk in other cats' dreams. Hollypaw didn't really have a power. Soon, Hollyleaf found out that leafpool was their mother, and a cat named Ashfur knew so she killed him. Then, at a gathering, she announced that leafpool and crowfeather were their parents. The then told her littermates that she killed Ashfur, ran away into the tunnels, and it was believed she was killed, but returned much later. Hollyleaf wasn't the third cat, though. A cat called Dovewing was the real third one, and she was born to Whitewing. Technically, she is Firestar's kin of his kin's kin. " Stormtail finally finished.

"How did they know there were three?" Bramblekit asked.

"Oh well, firestar received prophetic dreams about skyclan and a cat wanted him to find kitty pets who are their descendants and rebuild skyclan. He met this old cat named Skywatcher, and he told him about the prophecy before he died." Stormtail explained.

"wow." The kits said.

"where is skyclan?" moonkit squaked.

"no cat knows." Stormtail hissed.

**A/N : wow. I love Thunderclan I thought I would work them into the story as well. I have nothing creative to say for this a/n. sorry, I used up all my inspiration on the story. Happy reading!**

**Stormtail: happy reading, seriously?**

**Me: well, sorry. I am the author of this story, and I could have killed you at anytime. [laughs evilly]**

**Stormtail: no! please, I am sooo scared.**

**Me: aw, get your stupid furry butt over here! I am gonna send you to starclan!**

**Censored- censored- censored-censored- censored- censored-censored**

**Me:I am sorry. That was completely inappropriate. **

**Stormtail: ow. [is slowly dying of wound]**


	8. Chapter six

Moonlightclan chapter 6

"Miracleflight, can we play with the kits?" asked Berrykit.

"starclan no! they were born yesterday!" Miracleflight hissed.

"yes, they haven't even opened their eyes yet." Sweetbriar's first litter was born yesterday. Unlike most queens she is not severely over protective. Most cats are quite surprised about that.

"you can play with mosskit, snowkit, and oakkit later. You know when they open their eyes, maybe?" Flameblaze hissed in a sarcastic tone. Flameblaze had her kits the day before sweetbriar did. Snowflake has had her paws full, even though she hasn't been a medicine cat for long.

"I am going out to stretch my legs." Miracleflight called. She made her way out of the nursery, and she noticed it smelled strange. It made her eyes and nose burn, it was so strong. She made her way to Cloudstar's den.

"Cloudstar!" she called.

"Yes, come in." she croaked.

"Cloudstar, come out here! It smells horrid." Miracleflight hissed sith disqust. Cloudstar got up and made her way through the fern tunnel. She hissed almost immediately.

"Great starclan!" Cloudstar looked as if she swallowed mouse bile. The ground started shaking next.

"oh, no." Cloudstar hissed. "this is what Moonstar meant! ' the moon will face hardship and be forced to meet a new sky'" right as she finished saying that, a huge, yellow monster was visible. It was very close to camp, consistering the nearest thunderpath was in the wilderness. There were two towlegs inside, yowling to one another. They pushed over a few trees, and left. Cloudstar leaped onto the high branch. There was really no need to summon the cats, for they were all in the middle of camp in awe.

"Moonlightclan! A monster has invaded our territory. Little do you know, the original clans from the lake had this problem too. They were from a forest just like this one. There were for great oaks, twolegplace, each clan had its own territory. They made The Great Journey,and found the lake. I fear we must move too. I will go to the Crystal Falls to consult starclan immediately. In my absence, Runningspirit is in charge." Cloudstar finished.

- at the crystal falls-

Cloudstar hasn't been here since her leadership ceremony, so she almost forgot what to do. she ran through the falls. She collapsed on the other side, and was in starclan. She met Sweetberry.

"Sweetberry! Oh, I have missed you so much." She cried.

"I know, dearest. But there isn't time. You must be strong for the sake of your clan. you must find the river, and continue upstream." Sweetberry advised.

"What river?" Cloudstar was confused.

"The old river. Continue upstream, and you will find territory waiting for you." Sweetberry faded.

Cloudstar woke up, shivering.

"river?" she reapeated. She had no clue where the old forest was. She figured it was far downstream, since the cats traveled upstream.

_I can't believe we have to move. _She thought. Moonlightclan haven't moved anywhere if you don't count when they were Shadowclan, and when Mooneyes, later Moonstar led a few cats to safety.

**A/N: so, total fail? Was it great? Review, review, review! I am seriously out of creative ideas for my author's notes. Anyway, thx for reading. **


End file.
